Your Eyes
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: No one can lie, no one can hide anything, when we look into someone eye. Dia, sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Perkataannya, terdengar jika dia membenciku. Sikapnya, menyiratkan kalau dia tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Tapi kenapa, sorot matanya malah mencerminkan hal yang sebaliknya? -Your Eyes- / a KyuHyuk Fanfiction/Chap 2 up/ Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ typos
1. Prolog

**Your Eyes**

A Kyuhyuk Fanfiction

Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk

Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ typos

.

.

.

_Did we really love?  
Or was it just a long war?  
At the tangled memories, I smile and I cry  
More than any of the  
good memories with anyone else  
I miss the times I spent with you  
I want you so I'm stewing in sickness_

_If love is measured by  
how much one was in pain  
Then you were a love that  
I won't ever have again  
Even if it's in this way, even if it became a scar  
Thank you for settling inside of me_

_You are, you are, you a-are  
You are, you are, you a-are  
So special to me.  
You are, you are, you a-are  
You are, you are, you a-are  
So special to me._

_._

_._

_Kung.. kung.. kung.. ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt... brak!_

Dan mobil sedan hitam itu pun terbalik di tengah jalan raya Seoul yang sepi di dini hari itu.

_Hosh.. hosh..hosh.._

Terdengar suara deruan nafas berat dari beberapa namja yang bersetatus sebagai penumpang yang terpelanting dengan kasar, menyentuh aspal jalanan yang sepi saat itu.

Deruan nafas itu semakin memberat, seakan kegiatan yang dianggap mudah seperti menarik nafas pun menjadi hal yang menyakitkan.

Sepi, keempat pemuda yang terlempar keluar secara paksa dari sedan hitam itu terbujur kaku dengan deruan nafas yang semakin memberat, dan tak lupa cairan kental yang kini menghiasi paras tampan keempatnya.

Bau anyir langsung menguar begitu cairan merah kental itu mengalir semakin banyak layaknya air yang sungai yang mengalir tenang yang berbanding terbalik dengan kesadaran yang makin menipis.

Dari keempat namja itu, tampak seorang namja yang terlempar paling jauh dari ketiga rekannya.

Tampak dia hendak menggerakkan badannya, namun nampkanya syaraf-syaraf nyerinya sedang bekerja dengan baik, hingga rasanya merubah posisi menjadi duduk pun sangat sulit dilakukan.

Menyerah, namja yang bergelar magnae dari keempat orang tadi itu pun hanya diam terlentang di posisinya semula.

susah payah, akhirnya namja itu dapat membuka matanya.

_Flash.. flash.. flash.._

Layaknya film-film drama itu, tiba-tiba dalam pengelihatan namja itu, terputar hal-hal yang telah di lewatinya selama ini.

Bak film tentang kehidupannya yang diputar ulang oleh otaknya.

"_Kyuhyun ah, appa bangga karena kau mendapat peringkat satu lagi" ucap tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang nyengir lebar karena di puji sang appa_

_..._

"_Huaaah, Ahra noona memang hebat kalo sudah maen biola" puji Kyuhyun kecil yang senang melihat pertunjukkan biola sang noona._

_..._

"_Perkenalkan, aku anggota baru, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal" ucap Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia19 tahun didepan kedua belas member boyband yang baru debut selama 6 bulan itu._

_..._

"_Yak! Magnae, cepat buatkan ramen untuk kami!" teriak namja paling tua diantara ketiga belas kumpulan namja itu._

"_Ramen? Baiklah akan aku buatkan."dan Kyuhyun sebgai anggota yang paling muda di sana pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan hyungnya. _

_..._

"_Ini penampilanmu yang pertama, kan? Jangan terlalu gugup, santai saja dan nikmati musiknya" ucap si Leader dance dari grup boyband itu sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun padahal Kyuhyun tau benar, namja yang menepuk bahunya ini tak kalah tegangnya dengan dirinya. _

_..._

"_Dan Mutizen kali ini, dimenangkan oleh Super Junior dengan lagu U~"ucap MC dan para member Super Junior pun menangis haru. Iris coklat Kyuhyun melihat sang leader dance yang menangis paling keras diantara mereka. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memeluk namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu dan menenangkannya, namun sayang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat Siwon yang memeluk erat sang leader dance. _

_..._

'Ah~ Jadi beginikah orang yang sedang meregang nyawa?' tanyanya dalam hati saat memori-memori terputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

"Kyu... aahh~" uh?

'Kenapa samar-samar terdengar seseorang yang sedang berteriak?' tanyanya lagi.

Pengelihatan Kyuhyun terasa memudar, hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyuhyun ah~" teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak kembali dari buayan memori-memori itu.

_Hiks.. _Kyuhyun ah _hiks.. _gwaenchana? Tanya si namja yang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Sakit.. kenapa rasanya hatinya sakit melihat si namja itu menangisinya?

Sial! Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang kini lemah, bahkan sekedar mengeluarkan suara pun rasanya terlalu berat.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun disini! Dia terluka parah!" teriak si namja tadi dengan kencangnya dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya, pasalnya keadaan namja itu pun sama, sama-sama mengenaskan dengan darah yang mengotori pelipisnya.

"Kyu, bertahanlah! Kyu!" teriaknya histeris sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, mencegah sang magnae tertidur, karena dia takut, jika mata itu terpejam, dan tak kembali terbuka.

"TOLOOONG! SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI!" teriaknya semakin menjadi ketika melihat kelopak mata namja yang lebih muda darinya itu meredup.

'Hyung... aku tak mau mati'

.

.

.

.

_And it hurts, and it hurts so bad  
Our heart and lips say different things, must be hurtful  
And it hurts, and it hurts so bad, forever in my heart  
You're the only one, why don't you know, why don't you know, and it hurts_

_I turn my head coldly, in the words that I have thrown mindlessly while they weren't our honest feelings  
Tear each others hearts, words that we cannot fetch back_

0o0o0

"Dia tak tampan dibandingkan member yang lain, suaranya pun tak terlalu bagus. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang artis? Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yg bodoh... Untung saja dia mau ditrima oleh kami, ya lumayanlah buat menambah jumlah member, daripada dia menangis nanti seperti bayi, karena tak ditrima oleh grup manapun"

Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada mengejek dan semua orang yang hadir dalam reality show itu pun tertawa.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, namja yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya itu sangat terpukul dengan ucapan tajamnya itu, bahkan buliran airmata siap turun dari kelenjar airmatanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

_Ten fingers, ten toes__  
__Two arms, two legs, blood is flowing__  
__Two eyes blinking, two ears open__  
__I am open__  
__One head and one heart__  
__I think and I drink in air__  
__Just like you__  
__Am I strange? Where? How?__  
__Am I strange? Why are you looking at me like that?__  
__Am I strange? Where? How?__  
__Your look makes me feel like I'm covered in wounds__  
__I laugh when I'm happy, cry when I'm sad__  
__It hurts when I'm poked, I get angry when it continues__  
__I despair and I hope__  
__Just like you__  
__But there are a few things that I only have__  
__A few things that are different from you__  
__Several things that make me who I am_

0o0o0

Dan Eunhyuk tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun sering merendahkannya..

Dan lama-kelamaan, rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup dengan segala penghinaan Kyuhyun padanya.

_._

_._

_._

_I know everything there is to know  
But when it comes to love, I'm such a fool  
Even if I don't know anything else  
I really want to be good at love like everyone else  
But I can't – what do I do?  
_

_Is there another fool like me too?  
Who gives all and smiles even when everything is lost  
A fool, fool, is there a fool like me?_

0o0o0  
Dan setelah malaikat itu rapuh dan terjatuh,

Kyuhyun baru menyadari semuanya adalah salah,

apakah dia terlambat?

Terlambat untuk meraih cintanya?

Untuk meraih malaikat rapuhnya?

Dan menjaganya agar tak kembali terjatuh?

.

.

.

_I want to erase all of my insufficient former self  
It seems like someone like me has nothing to give to you  
The side of me that I kept hidden, the one that wants you, my sincerity  
Not even once was I able to show it to you so_

_Just once, look back at me  
It seems you're still not standing too far away_

_Do you still remember, do you believe that it's only you for me  
Do you know how long you can keep me by your side_

_In this large world, there's only one person (I only want you)  
Did you know this about me_

_Before the seasons roll by, before even time fades away  
I try to convey my heart to you but it's too late_

_I hesitate and stop and then you're crushed  
If you're still there, I'm an idiot, forgive me_

_A little bit (a little bit) walk a little further (walk a little further) and then I'll be there_

_**-Your Eyes-**_

0o0o0

.

.

.

.

Authors talk:

Hi! Kami datang membawakan sebuah cerita tentang Kyuhyuk.

Kami?

Ya, kami..

Bluerissing yang entah kenapa ingin menggunakan pen name NN yang berkolaborasi dengan Nyukkunyuk XDD

Dan ini hanyalah sekedar prolog, jika kalian suka, just shout out your review and we will continue this ff XDD. –Nyukkunyuk-

Disini Kyuhyunnya benar-benar misterius terhadap Eunhyuk, makannya minta dibikini halmoni olii~~ sekedar menggambarkan perasaan Kyu yang sebenarnya~~kkkk –NN aka Bluerissing-

.

.

So, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XDD


	2. Chapter 1

**Your Eyes**

A Kyuhyuk Fanfiction

Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk

Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ typos

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

.

_The first moment I saw you  
I couldn't help but want you  
Don't look at me like that  
I haven't started the game with you yet  
Focus on my fortune telling skills  
I will find your perfect match  
I will be that man  
__._

_._

_._

_Woo~  
Bboyahdon wooyoobit pibu gin mori kkeute namainneun hyanggiwa  
Najimakhan moksoriro nal gonggyukhani nal igilsoonobso Woo yeah~  
Noege boyojoon magic bbalkan jangmi soge soomgyuhdoon banjireul joolgge  
Geu juinee nega dwege haejoolteni_

_cuz I can't stop thinking 'bout u girl, nowa hamkke iggoshipo  
No I can't stop thinking 'bout U girl, nal yogi doogo gabuhrijima  
cuz I can't stop thinking 'bout u girl, nol naekkuhro mandeulggoya  
No I can't stop thinking 'bout U girl, nae woori ane gadoogo shipo_

_prokk.. prookk.. prokk.. _terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang membuat namja yang sedang menyanyi di ruang latihan gedung SM Entertainment itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang latihan khusus _trainee_ itu.

"Oh, Jung Hoon hyung~" ucap si namja sipit itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, suara mu memang bagus, Kyu. Tak heran kau jadi juara di Chin Chin Singing Festival itu" puji orang yang di panggil Jung Hoon hyung tadi itu.

"Ah, aniya~ aku masih harus banyak berlatih" ucap Kyuhyun tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri atas pujian yang diterimanya barusan.

"Aku serius. Kau sudah bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik bahkan hanya dalam dua hari" ucap Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Nah, sekarang kusarankan kau untuk cepat bersiap-siap karena aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" lanjutnya lagi membuat alis namja sipit yang bernama Kyuhyun itu bertautan.

"Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran sementara Jung Hoon hanya tersenyum

"Cepatlah bersiap, aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal" ucapnya misterius sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti perintah Jung Hoon.

.

.

.

"Hyung, memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran. Kini keduanya telah sampai di ruang latihan untuk artis-artis jebolan SM Entertainment.

"Eh, Tunggu, ini kan..." Kyuhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika iris coklatnya menatap nama ruangan di balik pintu bercat coklat itu.

-SM Practice Room- itu lah yang terpampang di pintu itu.

Jung Hoon tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tampak kaget itu.

"Chukkae Kyu, mulai saat ini kau akan jadi bagian dari Super Junior" ucap Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Ssu..super junior? Aku? Jadi member super junior?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yang indra pendengarannya tangkap barusan.

"Ya, mulai hari ini kau jadi member ke 13 Super Junior" ucap Jung Hoon dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya sementara Kyuhyun masih mematung tak percaya. "Dan sekarang aku akan mempertemukan kau dengan mereka" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah kaget.

"MWO? Tapi, hyung.. aku.."

"Tenang saja, mereka semua orang baik" ucap Jung Hoon menenangkan.

"Tapi hyung, aku.. bahkan aku belum menyiapkan diriku. Ini... terlalu.. mendadak" ucapnya pelan masih dengan nada tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menghampirinya ini.

Jung Hoon terkikik mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan panik itu. "Tenang Kyu. Kurasa kau lebih dari siap untuk bertemu dengan mereka."ucap Jung Hoon bermaksud menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas panjang, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang dapat tertampung dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Jung Hoon sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengaggukkan kepalanya.

_Kriieeett.. _pintu terbuka, menampilkan ke 12 namja yang tengah sibuk mengobrol, bercanda dan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan dalam ruang latihan itu.

"Yak! Kalian! Semua berkumpul dulu!" ucap Jung Hoon sembari memberi instruksi pada kedua belas namja tersebut.

Mendengar isntruksi dari Jung Hoon, ke 12 namja itu pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka sembari memalingkan pandangannya pada Jung Hoon dan namja asing –bagi mereka- yang berdiri di samping Jung Hoon.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ke 12 namja itu.

Alisnya kembali bertautan melihat ekspresi ke 12 namja tersebut.

Kenapa mereka menatap dia seperti itu?

Kenapa tatapan mereka seperti... tatapan.. kebencian?

Ya, setidaknya itu lah yang ada dalam benak Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Oh, Jadi dia orangnya, hyung?" ucap seorang namja cantik dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa kata-kata namja cantik itu membuat hatinya sedikit tertohok.

"Yap, Kyu. Cepat kenalkan dirimu!" ucap Jung Hoon ketika dia merasakan suasana canggung yang tak mengenakkan yang tiba-tiba tercipta begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jung Hoon dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan dia pun tak nyaman dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam itu. Menyadari hal itu, Jung Hoon hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, bermaksud memberikan kekuatan pada namja yang masih berusia 19 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada ke 12 namja yang ada di depannya. Iris coklatnya menatap tiap-tiap orang dari member Super Junior itu. Namun tetap saja, kedua belas namja itu masih memancarkan tatapan ketidak sukaan mereka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun..

Atau.. ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja?

Tapi.. dari tatapan tajam yang seakan bisa menelan namja sipit itu, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa kedua belas sunbaenya ini memang tak terlalu senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Aa, annyeong haseyo jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku adalah member baru ke 13 dari Boyband terkenal Super Junior.. Mo, mohon kerjasamanya sunbaenim" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada kedua belas namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Hening~..

Suasana begitu hening saat Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya itu.

Hening~..

Tak ada yang membalas salam perkenalannya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa canggung.

Hening~..

Kyuhyun masih membungkukkan badannya tanpa mendengar balasan sapaan hangat dari kedua belas namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ya! Kalian ini kenapa, eoh?" ucap sang Jung Hoon akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta disana. "Apa dia perlu menunjukkan kemampuannya agar kalian bisa menyambutnya dengan baik? Aish, kita kan sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Aish" kesal Jung Hoon dengan reaksi kedua belas namja itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, berhenti membungkuk dan cepat tunjukkan kebolehanmu pada mereka" ucap Jung Hoon dengan nada kesal akibat respon negatif dari kedua belas namja itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan badannya dan kembali yang menyambutnya adalah tatapan mengintimidasi dari kedua belas namja itu, yang membuat nyalinya semakin ciut.

"Ayo~ tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" ucap namja yang kalau Kyuhyun tak salah ingat, dia adalah leader dari boy band itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, kemudian kembali menghirup napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian dia menutup nafasnya dan memulai nyanyiannya.

"_jom iljjig oji geuraesso no ddaemae himdeureotneundae__  
__jugeul got gatatdeon nareul genyeoga gyeou guhaejwotneundae__  
__na wae ireohgae motdwaetni, nae jageun oggaereul ggok ango sipeojyeo__  
__jakkuman huhwi dwineun gae mihigaetneun gae__  
__apeugae noreul ddo wonhae__  
__butjabeul gol geuraetna bwa__  
__naega do saranghanda malhal geol__  
__gajin gae nomu obseo,jul gae nomu obseo andwineun jul arasseo__  
__gidaril gol geuraetna bwa__  
__naega deuraeul geraetna bwa__  
__naega doraol jul aratdamyeon__  
__heunjaga anin nara nol habeul su obseo__  
__babo gatjiman mianhae__  
__na dasi neol banaelga"_

Hening~..

Setelah Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu It's been a while milik Lim Chang Jung itu keadaan kembali hening..

Entah karena terpesona atau malah sebaliknya hanya diri mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedua belas calon rekan segrupnya itu.

Tunggu..

Pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti tepat pada orang itu.

Dia, ya dia dengan rambut orange dan mata bulatnya itu.

Kyuhyun masih menatap namja itu.

Aneh..

Ini aneh..

Ekspresi namja kurus itu memang menunjukkan bahwa dia tak suka dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kening namja itu berkerut dengan alis yang bertautan dan tak lupa dengan ekspresi tak suka nya.

Tapi.. kenapa?

Kenapa semakin Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata itu..

Iris hitam pekat itu malah memancarkan.. ekspresi kekaguman?

Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali, khawatir kalau indra pengelihatannya itu bermasalah.

Tapi ternyata tidak, mata itu..

Masih memancarkan rasa kagum dan.. rasa iri?

Oke, Kyuhyun memang bukan seorang paranormal ataupun orang yang memiliki indra ke enam. Ya, dengan kata lain Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa.

Tapi.. kenapa dia dengan mudahnya dapat memahami pandangan mata dari si namja itu hanya dalam satu kali kedipan mata?

"Otte?" tanya Jung Hoon yang kembali memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ehem.. ya, kurasa dia.. boleh juga" ucap si namja bertubuh agak besar dengan ekspresi garangnya.

Jung Hoon tersenyum mendengar pendapat namja itu. "Kemampuannya memang tak boleh dianggap remeh" ucap Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sementara kedua belas namja itu hanya mendecak sembari memutar bola mata mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kyu, selamat datang di keluarga besar Super Junior!" ucap Jung Hoon dengan senyuman lebarnya dan Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum sembari sesekali melirik namja kurus yang entah kenapa malah terlihat manis di mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sebuah sleeping bag. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini dia tinggal bersama member Super Junior, tapi sayang karena keterbatasan tempat, maka Kyuhyun tak memiliki tempat tidur sendiri. Bahkan jika kau ingin tau, sekarang dia terbaring beralaskan sleeping bag di lantai kamar Yesung. Satu-satunya orang yang menawarkannya kamar saat hari pertama kepindahannya ke dorm Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas panjang sembari menatap kelangit-langit kamar.

Pikirannya melayang, memutar kejadian sebelum dia bergabung menjadi member Super Junior.

Dulu, saat pertama kali di rekrut oleh SME, Kyuhyun akan dijadikan sebagai seorang penyanyi ballad dan tentu saja Kyuhyun senang akan hal itu karena itu artinya dia tak usah cape-cape bernyanyi sambil menari, ya kan?

Tapi entah kenapa, di bulan keduanya Kyuhyun berstatus sebagai trainee di SME, tiba-tiba Jung Hoon yang ternyata adalah manager dari Super Junior mendatanginya dan menyerahkan sebuah cd yang berisikan lagu berjudul_'Thinkin about you girl'_. Setelah menyerahkan cd itu, Jung Hoon meminta Kyuhyun untuk berlatih menyanyikan lagu dan gerakan tarinya. Yah, sebagai trainee Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja. Tapi siapa mengira bahwa itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan di masukkan dalam sebuah boy band yang baru saja debut selama 6 bulan?

Sebuah boy band yang saat itu memiliki anggota terbanyak?

Hufft, Kyuhyun pun tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa dimasukkan menjadi member ke 13 boy band ini?

Kembali, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian pikirannya mengarah pada sikap para member yang seakan menganggapnya sebagai musuh.

Mereka, hyung-hyung barunya itu bahkan terkadang seakan menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada.

Bayangkan saja, dihari pertama Kyuhyun pindah ke dorm, saat dia bertanya dia harus tidur dimana, dengan santainya mereka menjawab "tidurlah dimanapun sesuka mu" beruntung saat itu Yesung berbaik hati menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Dan jadilah sekarang, Kyuhyun tidur di kamar Yesung dengan sleeping bagnya.

Kyuhyun bersusaha untuk bisa akrab dengan rekan-rekan segrupnya itu, namun sama saja, mereka seakan menganggap Kyuhyun adalah musuh. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apakah karena dia hanya menjadi trainee dalam waktu singkat sementara mereka menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dalam status trainee? Atau ada alasan lain? Entahlah, Kyuhyun terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Tapi, Kadang Kyuhyun maklum juga dengan perilaku hyung-hyungnya itu.

Yah, coba saja kau pikirkan. Boy band yang baru debut selama 6 bulan dengan member terbanyak. Pasti mereka ingin tampil lama di layar kaca, kan? Tapi dengan jumlah member sebanyak itu, tentunya kesempatan tertangkap kamera pun menjadi lebih kecilkan? Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun bergabung, menambah jumlah dan semakin memperkecil kesempatan untuk tertangkap kamera itu, kan?

Ya, kadang Kyuhyun memaklumi hal itu.

Tapi, ternyata tak sampai disitu saja, saat SME mengumumkan bahwa akan ada tambahan personil pada Super Junior, para fans pun bereaksi negatif. Bahkan ada yang sampai mencaci maki Kyuhyun yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah naik ke atas panggung.

Kyuhyun kembali menghirup nafas panjang. Sungguh ini berat baginya. Dimusuhi oleh rekan satu tim, belum lagi tanggapan fans yang juga negatif terhadapnya.

"Tidurlah!" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Istirahat yang cukup, supaya kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik" ucap orang itu dengan nada dinginnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap orang itu dalam diam.

"Wae?" tanyanya dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memiringkan posisi tidurnya, memunggungi namja berambut hitam itu.

"Suara mu memang bagus. Tapi kau masih butuh kerja keras supaya bisa menyanyi dengan baik" ucap namja itu sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur single miliknya. "Bahkan Ryeowook lebih baik dari mu" ucapnya lagi kemudian mematikan lampu di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mematung dengan perkataan namja itu. Yesung, namja berambut hitam itu pun sama saja sebenarnya dengan hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Dia sangat cuek dan berbicara seperlunya saja pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau soal menyanyi, dia akan berubah menjadi cerewet.

Memikirkan hal itu, akhirnya seulas senyum setidaknya sempat mampir di paras tampan namja yang bergelung dalam sleeping bag itu sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan beralih ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Yang benar kalau menyanyi!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapat bentakan dari Yesung. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini. kali ini mereka sedang berlatih untuk mempersiapkan single baru mereka yang berjudul U.

"Ne, hyung. Mianhe"

"Suara mu memang bagus, tapi kalau kau menyanyi seperti itu, itu tidak ada artinya!" lagi-lagi Yesung mengomeli cara menyanyi Kyuhyun.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kita istirahat dulu 30 menit!" ucap sang leader sembari menghempaskan lirik lagu yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Menyanyi saja susah, apanya yang hebat?" ucap seorang bertubuh tegap yang Kyuhyun ingat bernama Kangin.

Dan hyung-hyungnya satu persatu meninggalkannya di ruang latihan itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun, namja kurus yang jago dance yang Kyuhyun ingat bernama Eunhyuk dan disebelahnya ada Donghae, namja yang selalu menempel dengan Eunhyuk.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, masih ada Ryeowook , namja yang sering dianggap Yesung lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun dalam hal menyanyi, padahal keduanya tak terpaut usia yang begitu jauh.

"Hyukkie~ lebih baik kita makan dulu, kajja!" ajak Donghae sembari menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian keduanya dalam diam.

Sigh~ Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Namja itu pun sama saja dengan hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Dia tak perduli dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, bahkan dia juga kadang mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuk menyindir Kyuhyun. Tapi anehnya, tatapan mata namja itu tetap sama saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya. Tatapan mata yang berbeda dari hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Bukan tatapan menindas yang memancarkan kebencian. Tapi tatapan yang begitu memancarkan kekaguman walaupun tingkah laku namja itu malah berbanding terbalik dan itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan si namja yang semakin hari malah tampak semakin manis di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari angan-angannya.

Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ne?"

"Kurasa yang bermasalah adalah penghayatanmu."

"Eh?"

"Ya, suara mu bagus hanya saja kau kurang menghayati lagu yang kau nyanyikan" ucapnya kemudian beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau baca baik-baik lirik lagunya dan kau bayangkan bahwa lagu ini yang kau alami"

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, cobalah" ucap Ryeowook kemudian ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pintu dorm terbuka, menampilkan wajah-wajah tampan namun lelah dari para member Super Junior. Latihan hari ini memang cukup melelahkan, karena hari ini mereka mulai untuk rekaman single terbaru mereka itu. Setelah memasuki dorm yang dapat dikatakan minimalis itu, para member berpencar melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

_Kriiuk.. _ups, nampaknya aku belum mengatakan kalau mereka bahkan belum makan malam. Leeteuk sang leader mengelus perutnya begitu bising ususnya terdengar dengan jelas, menandakan bahwa perutnya minta diisi. Kemudian dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, bermaksud mencari calon koki untuk makan malam di hari yang melelahkan ini dan yap, sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat target sasaranya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya makan malam, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk membuat semua member yang sedang bersantai di ruang televisi itu pun menengokkan kepalanya pada sang leader.

"Uh? Kurasa begitu" ucap seorang namja tampan yang berwajah childish yang sedang memeluk boneka nemo itu.

"Ya, dan kurasa aku sudah lapaaaaaar~" Ucap namja bertubuh gempal sembari mengusap perutnya

"Kita makan apa malam ini?" Tanya namja berwajah chinnese dengan bahasa korea yang agak berantakan.

"Molla, tanyakan saja pada si magnae" ucap Leeteuk santai sembari menyilangkan kakinya sementara Kyuhyun hampir tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ne?" ucap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan lebih jauh dari maksud perkataan sang leader barusan.

"Ya, Magnae adalah orang yang harus memasakkan makanan bagi hyung-hyungnya, ya kan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin yang duduk di sampingnya

"Ya, aku setuju" ucap Kangin dengan smirknya.

"Ya! Magnae ah, buatlah ramen untuk kami!" perintah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mematung saat itu.

"Oh, ramen? Baiklah, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lega karena dia hanya harus memasak ramen untuk para hyungnya itu.

.

.

Hampir 20 menit berlalu, namun Kyuhyun masih belum selesai memasakkan ramen untuk para hyungnya itu.

Kau lihat?

Dia bahkan hanya berdiri di depan kompor sembari memegang sebuah cup di tangan kanannya dan bungkus ramen di tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mendecak frustasi. "Aish, berapa banyak air untuk ramen porsi 13 orang?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Ya! Magnae! Palli aku sudah lapaaar!" teriak Shindong dari ruang santai.

"Ne, sebentar lagi, hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berteriak juga

"Aish ya, sudahlah.." ucapnya kemudian menuangkan beberapa gelas emm.. atau berapa puluh gelas air pada panci untuk memasak ramen itu.

"Ramen sudah mataaaaaaaaaaang~" ucap Kyuhyun ceria sembari meletakkan panci berisi ramen diatas meja makan yang langsung di serbu oleh para member Super Junior.

Tampak sang leader mencoba ramen buatan Kyuhyun itu, setelah dia menelan mie itu, tiba-tiba dia melemparkan sumpit yang dipakainya.

"YA! Siapa yang membuat ramen ini?" bentaknya, membuat Kyuhyun berdebar mendengarnya.

"Aa... aku yang.. membuatnya, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sementara Leeteuk tengah menatapnya garang.

"Ya! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar, eoh?" bentaknya pada Kyuhyun. "Ini sampah!" ucapnya sembari menumpahkan panci yang berisi ramen tersebut kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sementara member lain ikutan kaget dengan reaksi sang leader barusan.

"Yak! Magnae ah, cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!" ucap Heechul kemudian meninggalkan meja makan itu diikuti dengan member lainnya.

"Begitu saja goyah" ucap seseorang dengan nada ketusnya yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu. Lagi-lagi, yang Kyuhyun dapat dari tatapan mata namja itu adalah tatapan yang berbeda dengan tatapan hyungnya yang lain membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan arti tatapan dari namja itu.

"Dasar lemah" lagi-lagi nada ketus yang keluar dari mulut namja itu sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di sana.

"Aku akan membantu membereskannya" ucap Ryeowook sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir 2/3 malam, tetapi Eunhyuk masih belum juga terpejam. Entah kenapa tapi dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya padahal yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya berguling di tempat tidurnya.

Nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

Mungkin, entahlah aku juga tak tahu.

Kemudian Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, sekedar mengecek apakah ada member yang terkena insomnia seperti dia atau tidak.

Entah kenapa, langkah Eunhyuk malah menuju pada kamar sang leader vokal.

Ini aneh, dan Eunhyuk sadar itu. Padahal Eunhyuk biasanya paling menghindari kamar Yesung, dengan alasan kamar hyungnya itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan kamar-kamar lainnya.

_Kriieett.. _pelan, Eunhyuk membuka kamar salah satu hyungnya itu.

Kosong~. Eunhyuk sangat paham dan merasa tak aneh jika tempat tidur Yesung kosong, karena Eunhyuk yakin, si pemilik tempat tidur pasti sedang 'berkeliaran melaksanakan hobi anehnya –menyentuh wajah para member ketika mereka sedang tidur-'. Tapi, kening Eunhyuk mengkerut begitu mendapati tak ada siapapun yang tertidur disamping tempat tidur Yesung.

'Kemana dia?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar itu, namun nampaknya kamar itu sedang kosong dan Eunhyuk hanya menggedikkan bahunya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

Kemudian Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini dirasakannya tenggorokkannya agak kering dan dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan meneguk susu strawberrynya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengobrol.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Ryeowook ah ini sangat sulit" ucap sebuah suara dan Eunhyuk sangat mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara itu kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ryewook yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya, menajamkan indra pengelihatannya pada celah pintu kamar dongsaengnya itu dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Ryeowook sementara sang pemilk tempat tidur terduduk tak jauh dari sang magnae.

"Wae?" tanya namja yang sering di banggakan Yesung itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya lagi sementara sang magnae hanya diam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris melihat sang magnae yang baru bergabung satu bulan ini.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan" ucapnya lagi sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum simpati.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kedua magnae itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah 'dia'?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, namun hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"Teuki hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bulir-bulir kristal yang mengalir dari matanya.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar curahan hati sang magnae.

.

.

.

Hari ini, pihak SM memberikan libur bagi para member Super Junior yang tentunya sangat disambut dengan antusias oleh para member. Namun, nampaknya tak begitu bagi namja manis kita ini.

Dia merasa bosan, kali ini dia sedang sendirian di dorm. Tidak, dia tidak pulang seperti member lain, karena orang tuanya mengatakan mereka sedang pergi menemui adik dari appanya. Jadilah dia berakhir di dorm sendirian.

Dia menghela napasnya, merasa penat dengan rasa bosan yang sedari tadi menghampirinya.

Kemudian, sebuah ide tercetak di otaknya, dengan senyuman lebar dia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke ruang latihan. Ya, menari, satu-satunya cara yang ampuh baginya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, ya kan?

Lima meter dari ruang pintu ruang latihan, sayup-sayup namja manis kita mendengar nyanyian merdu seseorang.

Namja manis kita menghentikkan langkahnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyanyian yang amat merdu di telinganya.

Senyumnya terkembang, menampilkan gusinya dan deretan gigi putihnya.

Dia amat menyukai suara merdu ini.

Kakinya tergerak, menuju sumber suara yang menghanyutkan itu.

_Bboyahdon wooyoobit pibu gin mori kkeute namainneun hyanggiwa  
Najimakhan moksoriro nal gonggyukhani nal igilsoonobso Woo yeah~  
Noege boyojoon magic bbalkan jangmi soge soomgyuhdoon banjireul joolgge  
Geu juinee nega dwege haejoolteni_

_cuz I can't stop thinking 'bout u girl, nowa hamkke iggoshipo  
No I can't stop thinking 'bout U girl, nal yogi doogo gabuhrijima  
cuz I can't stop thinking 'bout u girl, nol naekkuhro mandeulggoya  
No I can't stop thinking 'bout U girl, nae woori ane gadoogo shipo_

Ah, rupanya ruang latihan itu sudah terisi oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih menyanyi dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk hanya bisa terpaku melihat sang magnae yang sedang berusaha melatih cara bernyanyinya itu sementara Kyuhyun masih khusyuk dengan nyanyiannya tanpa menyadari Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menyanyi sampai-

_Trekk.. _Eunhyuk merutuki kakinya yang menyenggol pintu sehingga Kyuhyun sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Sejenak, pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Aa, aku.. aku tak.. ah, mian.. mianhae" ucap Eunhyuk agak terbata.

Kyuhyun menatap iris hitam itu. Kemudian dia tergerak dari tempatnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Greepp.. _Kyuhyun berhasil menggenggam pergelangan Eunhyuk tepat sebelum Eunhyuk melangkah lebih jauh dari sana.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Eunhyuk, hingga tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu kemudian keheningan melingkupi keduanya sampai Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada namja yang ada di genggamannya itu. sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa selalu menatapku seperti itu?"

.

.

.

TBC~

Authors talk:

Hi! Kami, Bluerisiing dan Nyukkunyuk kembali membawakan chap satu dari ff ini XDD..

Sesuai janji, karena banyak yang minta dilanjutkan.. maka kami lanjutkan ff ini XD

buat yg review gomaaaawwwooo ^^ dan ini benar2 tulisan dari halmoni semuaa dan saya hanya sebagai pembawa kopi dan makanan(?) **–Bluerissing-**

**.**

**.**

Oh ya, buat **J. Clou.. **yang ada di prolog kemarin itu semua lirik lagu.. mana mungkin aku bisa bikin kata-kata sebagus itu.. kkk..

Yang pertama.. itu adalah lirik lagu **Special **dari **Lee Hi**

_You are, you are, you a-are__  
__You are, you are, you a-are__  
__So special to me.__  
__You are, you are, you a-are__  
__You are, you are, you a-are__  
__So special to me._

Yang kedua, adalah lirik lagu **Shinhwa **yang judulnya **Hurt**

_And it hurts, and it hurts so bad__  
__Our heart and lips say different things, must be hurtful__  
__And it hurts, and it hurts so bad, forever in my heart__  
__You're the only one, why don't you know, why don't you know, and it hurts_

Sedangkan yang ketiga, itu lagunya** Lee Hi** yang judulnya **Am I Strange (내가 이상해)**

Am I strange? Where? How?  
Am I strange? Why are you looking at me like that?  
Am I strange? Where? How?  
Your look makes me feel like I'm covered in wounds

Yang keempat, lagi-lagi diambil dari lagunya **Lee Hi** yang judulnya **Fool (바보)**

_Is there another fool like me too?__  
__Who gives all and smiles even when everything is lost__  
__A fool, fool, is there a fool like me?_

Dan yang terakhir, itu liriknya **Your Eyes-나란 사람-**yang dinyanyiin **Kyu n Yeye oppa** XDD

_I want to erase all of my insufficient former self__  
__It seems like someone like me has nothing to give to you__  
__The side of me that I kept hidden, the one that wants you, my sincerity__  
__Not even once was I able to show it to you so_

Kekeke jangan tanya kenapa banyak lagu Lee Hi yang masuk di prolog kemarin, karena seperti yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya kalo aku lagi suka-sukanya sama itu bocah yang suaranya hadeeeeeeeeeeeeh bagus banget dah kkkk. Dan ah iyah.. ada yang mau lihat lagu yang Kyu nyanyikan di depan para member dalam chap ini? ini linknya www. youtube watch?v = 1Ox5d6CP740 atau bisa juga di sini www. youtube watch?v = f8kODQgxVio jangan lupa hilangin spasinya nya XDDD**–Nyukkunyuk-**

Yosh, sekali lagi terimakasih pada reader yang sudah mereview.. Semoga chap satu ini bisa kembali memberikan kepuasan(?) bagi kalian XD Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya XDD *lambai tangan **-Bluerisiing & Nyukkunyuk-**


	3. Chapter 2

_Greepp.. _Kyuhyun berhasil menggenggam pergelangan Eunhyuk tepat sebelum Eunhyuk melangkah lebih jauh dari sana.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Eunhyuk, hingga tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu kemudian keheningan melingkupi keduanya sampai Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada namja yang ada di genggamannya itu. sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa selalu menatapku seperti itu?"

.

.

.

**Your Eyes**

A colab fict by Bluerissing and Nyukkunyuk

Kyuhyuk Fanfiction

Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk

Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ typos

...

..

.

Chap 2

Happy Reading ^^~

.

..

...

**-Normal POV-**

Hening..

Setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk masih menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih memandangi namja manis itu.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan suara membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap iris hitam milik sang magnae.

"Aa.. Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tak mengerti!" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali terdiam

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Eunhyuk tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang berbeda?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Perkataanmu memang kadang kasar dan tak enak didengar, sikap mu memang seakan kau juga tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Tapi kenapa? Sorot matamu menyiratkan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dan kata-katamu?"

Eunhyuk masih terdiam, sementara Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Eunhyuk.

"Dari sorot matamu aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau.. peduli padaku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

Hening... untuk kesekian kalinya keheningan kembali menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian tawa Eunhyuk terdengar "Kau terlalu percaya diri, memangnya siapa yang peduli padamu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam, kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul diwajahnya "Kalau begitu katakan apa yang sebenarnya" ucapnya santai membuat tubuh Eunhyuk agak menegang

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang mulai kesal karena Eunhyuk masih juga bungkam.

"Aku.. " Eunhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Itu hanya-"

"Kalau kau bilang itu hanya perasaanku saja, maka kau salah. Karena sejak awal kedatanganku, hanya kau yang berbeda dari yang lainnya" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Eunhyuk berusaha berkilah membuat Eunhyuk kembali menundukkan kepalanya sembari berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Eunhyuk menghela napas lega melihat Donghae lah yang memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya melihat tatapan tajam yang Donghae arahkan padanya kemudian dia melepas tangan Eunhyuk dari genggamannya.

"Ani-"

"Kapan kau datang, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Kyuhyun

"Baru saja. Kajja kita pergi dari sini! Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu!" ucap Donghae kemudian menarik Eunhyuk sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

Sigh~ lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas "Kenapa kau tak jujur saja? Dan kenapa dia bisa datang disaat yang tak tepat? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa dia selalu bersama Eunhyuk hyung? Aish~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Persiapan single kita ini sudah hampir 90 persen. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka kalian bisa comeback" ucap Jung Hoon didepan semua member Super Junior, nampaknya dia memang sengaja mengumpulkan semua member untuk membahas persiapan comeback mereka itu.

"Ah jinja? Tapi kurasa kita ada sedikit masalah, hyung" ucap Heechul membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap cinderella Super Junior itu.

"Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

"Masalahnya adalah dia" ucap Heechul sembari menujuk Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook

"Aa..aku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Heechul

"Aah, iya aku setuju denganmu, hyung." Timpal Kangin

"Emm.. kurasa aku juga mengerti apa maksud mu Heenim ah" ucap Hangeng sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa disini hanya aku saja yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini?" protes Jung Hoon. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi

"Hyung, dia itu sama sekali tak bisa menari" ucap Donghae dengan nada meremehkan sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya benar, gerakannya terlalu kaku dan tak enak dipandang" ucap Eunhyuk menimpali perkataan Donghae sementara Kyuhyun langsung menatap Eunhyuk sementara yang diditatap malah menghindar dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya

"Jadi begitu? Lalu ada usul untuk memperbaiki ini?" tanya Jung Hoon lagi.

"Mudah saja, keluarkan saja dia" ucap Heechul enteng sementara Jung Hoon hanya bisa melotot.

"Ya, Heenim ah. Kutegaskan itu tak mungkin terjadi" ucap Jung Hoon tegas

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau Eunhyukkie saja yang mengajarinya dance?" usul Leeteuk yang dianggukki oleh Jung Hoon dan member lain sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku, hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan sembari agak menunduk, dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat rona kemerahan dipipi Eunhyuk saat itu

"Karena kau itu dancing machine disini, hyung" ucap Kibum santai sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan keputusan itu.

"Tapi kan ada Hangeng hyung dan Shindong hyung yang juga pandai menari" kilah Eunhyuk yang hanya di tanggapi dengan pelototan dari para hyungnya.

"Tidak, kau yang akan mengajarinya menari dan sebagai leader, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun dari mu, Hyukkie" ucap Leeteuk final membuat Eunhyuk semakin cemberut.

"Aku setuju, lagi pula aku tak yakin kalau dia bisa mengerti apa yang Hannie katakan padanya kalau dia yang mengajari bocah itu" ucap Heechul sembari mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan yang lainnya dari pada nanti hasilnya tak bagus, lebih baik langsung masternya saja yang turun tangan" ucap Shindong sembari memakan kripik kentangnya membuat Kyuhyun memasang cengiran lebarnya sementara Eunhyuk hanya cemberut.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti dan kali ini, walaupun sang mentari masih ada di ufuk timur, Kyuhyun bangun dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya mengingat hari ini dia akan berlatih menari hanya berdua dengan Eunhyuk, dengan begitu dia bisa menguak alasan kenapa Eunhyuk selalu tampak berbeda dari member yang lain.

Haha tentu saja kesempatan emas ini tak akan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Toh, kemarin dia hampir membuat Eunhyuk mengatakan alasannya, bukan?

Dan lagi, yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah penasaran pada si namja manis itu adalah kenapa dia tampak merona saat hyung-hyungnya yang lain memintanya mengajari Kyuhyun menari?

Ya, Kyuhyun yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang Eunhyuk sembunyikan dari member yang lain. Dan tentunya Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa Eunhyuk bukanlah tipikal orang yang bermulut tajam dan bersikap kasar seperti yang selama ini namja manis itu tunjukkan padanya dan tentunya, Cho Kyuhyun akan mengupas tuntas kebenaran di balik semua itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membereskan kasur lipatnya dan ah kurasa aku perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padamu.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan kedekatan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk, maka namja berambut ikal itu memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kamar Yesung dan memilih tidur di kamar Sungmin dan Donghae. Ya, setidaknya dia berpikir barangkali dengan sekamar dengan Donghae, dia bisa tau kenapa namja asal mokpo itu bisa sangat akrab dengan si namja manis itu.

"Aah? Ne, hyung. Hari ini aku ada latihan dengan Eunhyuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sembari merapikan kasur lipatnya

"Oh, latihan dance itu, ya? Kurasa kau memang harus berlatih keras" ucap Sungmin lagi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap dari Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku akan berusaha keras" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat si namja kelinci itu ikutan tersenyum.

Sementara Donghae yang masih –pura-pura- tidur hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan antara Sungmin dan sang magnae.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan bersiap!" ucap Sungmin dan yang dituruti Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae pun bangkit(?) dari posisi tidurnya.

"Mau kemana, Hae ah?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat roomatenya itu membuka pintu kamar hendak keluar.

"Membangunkan Hyukkie" ucap Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_Cklek.._ pintu kamar si namja manis terbuka, seulas senyum tampak di wajah tampan Donghae ketika iris coklatnya melihat gundukan selimut yang ia yakin adalah Eunhyuk yang masih juga bergelung dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Eunhyuk ah, bangun~ sudah pagi!" ucap Donghae lembut sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Eunhyuk.

"Eung~" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di balik selimut, Donghae mendecak kemudian kembali mengguncangkan bahu si namja manis.

"Hyukkie~ sudah siaaang~" ucap Donghae lagi masih dengan usahanya membangunkan Eunhyuk yang kali ini sama sekali tak mendapat respon apapun dari si namja manis. Donghae kembali mendecak namun ia malah mencari posisi yang nyaman disamping si namja manis kemudian kembali menutup matanya sembari memeluk si namja manis, keduanya kembali terlelap dalam buayan sang dewi mimpi.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mematung melihat pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang terbuka menampakkan Donghae yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Sungmin yang merasa heran dengan sang magnae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegur si anggota baru itu.

"Wae?" tanyanya yang berhasil mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya

"Ii..itu, Donghae hyung, kan?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun kemudian namja manis itu tersenyum. "Aish, dasar ikan, katanya mau membangunkan Hyukkie, malah tertidur lagi" ucap Sungmin kemudian masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk untuk membangunkan kedua bocah(?) itu.

"Mereka..."

"Dia memang selalu begitu, mengaku akan membangunkan Eunhyuk tapi malah berakhir dengan tertidur disamping Eunhyuk sambil memeluknya" jelas Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin membatu.

"Selalu?"

"Eung, wae?"

"Aa.. ani.. tak apa, aku.. ganti baju dulu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

-Practice Room-

**Hari Pertama**

Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengehela napas. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak bisa menguasai gerakan dance dari single terbaru mereka itu. bahkan mereka baru melakukan pemanasan sejauh ini. mau tau kenapa?

Ya, lihat saja. Disana Eunhyuk tengah melakukan demonstrasi dari dance single terbaru mereka.

Uh? Kau bertanya lalu apanya yang membuat si Kyuhyun itu terus-terusan menghela napas? Ya tentu saja karena rencana brilian yang telah disusunnya harus terhempas begitu saja mendapati kenyataan bahwa seorang Lee Donghae dengan senang hati menawarkan jasa bantuan pada si namja manis kita untuk menemaninya melatih si magnae itu.

"Yak! Magnae, jangan melamun! Perhatikan gerakan dance nya!" bentak Donghae dan kembali Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas tanpa dia ketahui bahwa si namja manis tengah terkikik melihat reaksi sang magnae.

"Ne hyung.."

.

.

.

**Hari Ketiga**

Terdengar alunan music U yang menggema dari dalam ruang latihan itu.

Aah, nampaknya hari ini mereka kembali berlatih. Mereka? Ya, tentu saja Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kan? Kekekeke

Alunan musik itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang masih menari juga ikut berhenti.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Yang benar saja!" bentak Donghae

"Huh? Memang ada apa, Hae?"

"Aish, Hyukkie apa kau tidak lihat cara dia melakukan chest pumpingnya salaaaaah" ucap Donghae frustasi, padahal mereka sudah berlatih semenjak hampir satu setengah jam yang lalu. "Padahalkan justru itu yang menjadi ciri khas dari single ini" lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"Oh? Jinja? Kyuhyun ah coba tunjukkan padaku cara kau melakukan chest pumpingnya" pinta Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun melakukan gerakan itu.

Dan Eunhyuk pun hanya memasang ekspresi tak percaya dengan gerakan dance aneh yang Kyuhyun tampilkan.

"Arasso, kurasa kita harus memperbaiki ini dulu" ucap Eunhyuk

"Perhatikan baik-baik!" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menarik Donghae ke sebelahnya

_"Cause I can't stop thinking about u girl, neol neakkeoro mandeulgeoya"_ Ucap Eunhyuk sembari melakukan dancenya.

"Kanan-kiri-chest pump" ucapnya lagi sembari kembali memperagakan gerakan dance itu.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Donghae masih dengan nada dinginnya dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Coba kau lakukan!" perintahnya lagi.

"_Cause I can't stop thinking about u girl, neol neakkeoro mandeulgeoya_" ucap Kyuhyun sembari melakukan dance seperti yang dicontohkan kedua hyungnya itu.

"YAK! Kau masih salah!" bentak Donghae.

Dan latihan di hari itu pun diakhiri setelah Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan chest pump dengan benar, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 00.30 am.  
"Menarilah dengan benar, karena kesalahan sekecil apapun akan tampak besar di mata netizen" ucap Donghae sebelum menyeret Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang latihan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

**Hari Kelima**

"Stop! Stopp! Stopp!" ucap Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah tariannya.

"Wae, hyung?"

"Aish Kyu, bisa kah kau tak sekaku itu saat menari? Aku merasa melihat robot yang sedang menari" ucap Eunhyuk sementara Donghae hanya mendecih.

"Waktu kita comeback sebentar lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat kau tidak merusak semuanya" ucap Donghae sinis

"Ne.. hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lemah

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, lagi pula sudah saatnya makan siang, kajja Hyukkie" ucap Donghae kemudian kembali menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan duluan karena Donghae bilang dia ingin ke kamar kecil dulu.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti begitu indra pendengarannya mendengar lagu U yang sedang di putar dari arah ruang latihan.

"Huh? Apa dia masih berlatih?" tanyanya kemudian dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruang latihan.

Seulas senyum pun terpampang di wajah manisnya mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih di sana.

Namja manis itu terus saja memperhatikan tiap gerakan dance Kyuhyun yang masih kaku dan sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menari.

"Hyukkie?" ucap seseorang dan namja manis itu pun segera membalikkan badannya

"Oo..oh Hae, kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita masuk" ucap Eunhyuk riang sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

**Hari Keenam**

Ini hari keenam sejak Kyuhyun diajarkan dance secara privat oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Namja berambut ikal itu kali ini datang lebih awal nampaknya karena dia tak mendapati siapapun di ruang latihan itu. setelah menaruh barang bawaannya, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati cd player dan mulai memutar lagu single terbaru boybandnya kemudian menggerakkan badannya, mulai berlatih dance yang harus dia lakukan di lagu ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun kini tengah terduduk sembari mengontrol napasnnya yang memburu setelah menari. Iris coklatnya melirik jam yang menempel di dinding ruangan itu. Uh, ini aneh biasanya kedua hyungnya itu tak pernah telat datang untuk berlatih, tapi kenapa hari ini mereka belum datang juga?

Kyuhyun menghirup napas panjang sebelum meneguk air minumnya.

Sigh~ bahkan sampai hari ini dia masih belum mendapatkan apapun tentang Eunhyuk. Salahkan Donghae yang selalu menemani si namja manis kemanapun dia pergi membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua dengan si namja manis sejak kejadian tempo hari itu.

_Cklek.. _pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja manis dengan bibir yang cemberut membuat seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. 'kyeopta' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oh kau sudah datang?" ucap si namja manis yang mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar ke kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ne, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya tapi kemudian dia menautkan alisnya mendapati tak ada siapapun yang mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Dimana Donghae hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun berbasa-basi walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat berharap kalau Donghae tak datang

"Dia ada jadwal" ucap Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang semakin di poutkan sementara Kyuhyun hampir saja melonjak kesenangan saat mendengar jawaban si namja manis.

Kau nampaknya senang sekali, tuan Cho?

'Yeah! Akhirnya!' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari tersenyum. "Oh begitu?" ucapnya sembari berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang tengah berbuncah senang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua namja itu, nampaknya tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk tengah sibuk dengan tasnya sementara sang magnae tengah memandang lekat sosok manis yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok manis yang tengah memakai baju tangan panjang longgar yang dipadukan dengan jeans ketat yang menampakkan kaki jenjang sang empunya dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan adanya debaran halus yang ada didadanya.

Eunhyuk yang akhirnya sadar tengah di tatap intens oleh sang magnae membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Emm.. bi..bisa kita mulai latihannya?" ucapnya yang entah kenapa terdengar gugup mendapati dang dongsaeng yang menatapnya lekat sedari tadi. Namun sayang, tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari si namja ikal membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya menatap sang magnae setelah sedari tadi dia berusaha menghindari tatapan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah dia kembali melihat rona kemerahan yang mewarnai pipi sang hyung saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Seorang Lee Hyukjae kembali merona mendapati sang magnae yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendapati sang hyung yang tengah merona. "Jadi.. beginikah sisi lain seorang Lee Hyukjae? Benar-benar manis, ya?" ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi paras tampannya membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah dan kuping yang memerah mendengar perkataan sang dongsaeng.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihannya, Eunhyuk hyung!" ucapnya lagi masih dengan senyum lebar yang tak juga memudar dari wajahnya sementara sang hyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, hampir 3 jam mereka berlatih di ruangan itu dan keduanya menyepakati untuk mengakhiri latihan di hari ini.

"Ini handuk untuk mu" ucap si namja manis sembari menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil pada sang magnae yang tengah mengistirahatkan badannya yang berpeluh di kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Gerakanmu benar-benar kaku. Bagaimana mungkin Sooman seongsaenim bisa merekrutmu menjadi anggota kami?" Keluh Eunhyuk yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan pada sang dongsaeng yang hanya menanggapi keluhan sang hyung dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun meraih handuk yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya kemudian mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu. bahkan sejujurnya aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi salah satu dari kalian, karena dulu ku kira aku akan di jadikan penyanyi ballad" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Begitukah?" ucap Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa terdengar lirih di telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kembali menatap sang hyung. Namja ikal itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sorot mata Eunhyuk, sorot mata yang sama saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertamakalinya. Sorot mata yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengan si namja manis yang masih berdiri dihadapannya itu. Kini, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sorot mata itu bergejolak perasaan iri dan kagum yang memancar dari mata sang hyung yang Kyuhyun akui cantik itu. namun, Kyuhyun tak menyukai sorot mata itu, seakan sosok manis ini hanyalah seorang yang tak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sang hyung yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk jatuh berlutut mengurung kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terjulur.

Eunhyuk kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun itu membuat si namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari posisinya yang kini amat sangat dekat dengan wajah sang magnae, akan tetapi entah kenapa dia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat beranjak dari atas tubuh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau hentikan semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang malah membuat Eunhyuk bingung dengan maksud si magnae.

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari matamu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aa.. aku.. Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Eunhyuk bermaksud mengalihkan

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kedua namja itu hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, terlalu terlarut dengan iris orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat hendak mengelus wajah manis namja yang ada di hadapannya sementara pandangannya masih tak lepas menatap iris kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk.

Keempat jari Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi namja manis dihadapannya itu sementara jempolnya ada dibawah bibir Eunhyuk, mengusap pelan dagu Eunhyuk.

Entah terbawa suasana, Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya dan memandang sebentar bibir plump milik Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang namja manis.

Semakin dekat.. dan dekat, akhirnya si anggota baru itu pun menutup matanya sementara wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah namja manis didepannya.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget, namja manis itu sontak menahan napasnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Dengan kesadaran yang masih ada, namja manis itu mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu kembali membuka matanya.

"Aa.. aku harus pergi" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan nada gugupnya dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan secepat kilat meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

Kyuhyun masih disana, dengan posisi yang sama. Jangankan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" gumamnya sembari mengacak rambutnya sembari menatap pintu ruang latihan itu. Seulas senyum kemudian tampak menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Tapi, kau sangat manis, Eunhyuk hyung" gumamnya sembari membayangkan kembali wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Kau seharusnya bangga, kau memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan tak kumiliki" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi parasnya.

"Dasar bodoh.."

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Hi readerdeul, kami datang lagi~ XDDD

Tak ada kata lain yang akan kami ucapkan selain: Terimakasih atas reviewnya, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini~ dan terimakasih telah menunggu apdetan ff ini XDD

Review dari readerdeul sekalian bagaikan oksigen yang membuat ff ini terus berlanjut,

Review dari readerdeul itu bagaikan nutrisi yang bikin ff ini bisa terus bertahan..

Dan review dari readerdeul itu bagaikan vitamin yang melengkapi segala kekurangan di ff ini #eaaaa

jadi.. jangan lupa buat tinggalin reviewnya ya *wink*


End file.
